With Time
by darkdancer
Summary: A Lost Boys fic. I didn't like the way it ended. So I fixed it. David should not die. Warning: Suggested Slashyness.
1. proluge

With Time

I have always been impetuous. That's what led me here. I knew. I knew as soon as I saw him he could never truly be one of us. As soon as I saw him, following Star around like a lost puppy. But I refused to admit it. He was so delightfully proud, so quick to anger, so much _fun_ to tease. I wanted him, like I hadn't wanted a mortal for years. My Michael. Oh Michael. All I wanted was to make you my 'immortal consort' at the risk of sounding trite. But your ties to your mortal life, your family were too strong. I should have remembered those ties. The others believed we were avenging Marco. But truthfully, it was my own pride we were avenging, My pride that was injured when Michael scorned me. And so I lost my Boys. My beloved 'Lost Boys' and I have lost Max, our leader. And so I am in pain. Because there are two spikes sticking out of my chest. Ow. Damn. Do they really believe I could be killed that easily. Pfft. Those stupid Frog brothers. They couldn't kill a fledgling that handed them a stake and stood with his arms wide. I drag my broken body back to the Lost Cave. With time and Blood my body will heal. And I will gather myself new Lost Boys. With time. And Blood.


	2. Carlos

David chuckled as he watched the boy hustle the tourists with practiced ease. He was a smart one this boy, and he'd make a perfect addition to the family David was starting. Slim, he had close cropped dark brown hair and his dusky skin bespoke Spanish heritage. He looked to be about 17, 18. Dressed simply in blue jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, he was a sight to see. When the tourists finally wandered off David emerged from the shadows. "You're pretty good at that." 

If the kid was startled by his sudden appearance he hid it well. "Thank's mate." 

"You're new here aren't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"What do you think of Santa Carla so far?" David's voice had a strange, sardonic quality that kept you hanging on to his every word 

"Seems like a nice, soft place." 

"Soft?" David chuckled, "Didn't they tell you that Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?" 

"Is it?" 

"Oh yes" 

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" 

David smiled innocently, "Who me?" 

The kid dropped into a fighting crouch, "Well if you're looking for a victim I'd suggest you look elsewhere." 

David chuckled again, "actually, I'm starting a gang, and I'd like you to join it." 

"Me?" 

"Of course." 

The kid regarded him warily, "What do I have to do?" 

"You can start by telling me your name." 

"Carlos." 

"Carlos, I'm David." David held out his hand, Carlos clasped it. "Come with me Carlos, I have something show you."   


****

  


"Well, what do you think?" queried David. They were standing in the Lost Cave, which looked the same as it had 10 years ago, and which Carlos was scoping out throughly. 

"Neat digs you got here mate." he acknowledged. 

David moved with feline grace over to where an ornate bottle sat. 

"Here's where you can make your choice. You can leave now, and forget everything you saw, go on with your life, remain one of them, or," He uncorked The Bottle, "You can drink this and join me," his eyes met Carlos's "Forever." 

Carlos looked at him intently for a moment, before grabbing The Bottle and chugging it. 

David smiled. He had a feeling he was going to like this new decade. The 90s.  
  
Chapter 2   
  



	3. The new Lost Boys and the Fate of the Fr...

David lurked in the shadows as he regarded his new Lost Boys. The Lost Cave, their lair, was now 'modernized', electric lights replaced the barrel fires, an entertainment center dominated one wall, the large poster of Jim Morrison had been replaced by a poster for the movie "Interview with the Vampire", a computer sat in one corner, and 90's music blasted from numerous speakers. Carlos had been joined by Matthew, an innocent looking blue eyed blond fiend, Jonathon, silky black hair and their electronics expert. Two brothers, William and James Nielsom, with wicked senses of humor and the ability to predict each other that only twins possessed. Golden brown hair and blue eyed no one could tell them apart. And last but not least the newest of the lot, the long brown haired Arthur, devoted guitarist, Art was always hoping they'd turn a good drummer or bassist. David leaned back, yup, the gang was fleshing out. Now to discover what had happened to those who had killed his old gang, all those years ago. The new gang must be protected.   


****

  


Matt leaned in to whisper to John, "What do you think the boss is doin'" 

"Plotting revenge no doubt" 

"Whaddaya mean?" 

"C'mon, ain't you ever hear those talks he has wit Carlos? Back in the 80s David had another gang, word is an errant half-vamp and a coupla vampire hunters did 'em in. And now David's gonna return the favor." 

James, listening to their conversation nodded approvingly, "Best t'get then bef're they get us." 

There was no arguing with James's logic. 

"Billy's right." Matt whispered to John, "David knows what he's doin'" 

"I thought that was Jimmy."John said 

"Either or, don't matter"   


****

  


David got up, "C'mon boys, lets go to the fair."   


****

  


The Lost Boys didn't know why David led them there, a corny comic book store, but they trusted him and so they kept their questions to themselves. 

David walked up to the girl at the counter and gave her his most charming smile, "Can you tell me about the whereabouts of the two boys who used to work here, an Edgar and Alan Frog?" 

She smiled sweetly back at him, "Why of course, they died, 7 or 8 years ago, Did you know them?" 

David smiled, "You could say that. Pity about their deaths, tell me how did it happen?" 

"Well, no one rightly knows, Alan was found with his neck broke, but it's Edgar's death that's the strange one." 

"Why's that?" 

"Cause he was killed with a wooden stake. And both of them were carrying several." 

"You're right, that is weird, well thank you for your help, I best be going." 

She smiled flirtatiously at him, "Bye." 

They left the store and David sighed in exasperation, "Well I suppose it was a bit much to hope for that they'd manage to keep themselves alive long enough for me to kill them, but still it's a bit disappointing. Ah well, C'mon boys, we have to go kill Michael and his family. Hopefully they're still around."   
  
Chapter 3 


	4. The Emerson Home

The Emerson home had changed drastically in the last 10 years. Rubbish clutteredthe yard, the door hung uneven on its hinges. Parking his motorcycle by the chainlink fence David strode confidently to the porch, his gang half a step behind him. Feeling eyes on him David looked up, peering out from a window he glimpsed a pair of solemn brown eyes, quickly gone. Pushing open the battered door David walked into the house. "Honey I'm home." He called, the boys behind him snickered. 

"D-David" stammered a hoarse female voice. An older woman, tired and wane looking, dressed in a house frock stepped out of the kitchen. 

David cocked his head, "Star?" 

Star smiled at him. He looked as ruggedly, breathtakingly handsome as he had ten years ago. "You look good." 

"You look horrible," David countered, "What the hell happened to you?" 

"I got older.[pause] He never forgot you you know." 

"Who?" 

"Michael. He's always talking about you." She laughed self-depravity, "It was me he married, but it was you he wanted." She looked away from him, "Especially since Sam was killed by those vampires along with the Frog Brothers." 

David's eyes narrowed, "Where is Michael?" 

Just then he heard the roar of an engine and the slam of a car door. A figure walked through the door slamming into Art. Everyone turned to regard him. The years had been even unkinder to Michael than to Star, he had a large beer belly, a ragged beard, and long lank hair. David regarded him with something akin to shock. 

"David?" Michael murmured. 

David smiled evilly, "Hello Michael." Then, moving faster than the human eye he launched himself into the air and out an open window, followed by the boys. 

"Ain't we gonna kill 'em?" Matt asked. 

"Not worth the trouble, besides which, they're already miserable." He landed near their bikes. Mounting his he added, "C'mon boys, let's go find us some fun." Whooping and hollering the others tore after him.  
Epilouge 


	5. Epilogue on with the slash

"Are you alright David?" 

Surprised David whirled, Carlos stood, regarding him with concern. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well you were kind of cheated out of your revenge." 

David smirked sardonically, "Yeah, I don't seem to have much luck with revenge." 

Carlos put his arms around David, "No, you don't" 

David turned around and put his arms around Carlos, "Come, let me hold you." Carlos snuggled into David's arms.   


****

  


David sat watching Carlos and John playing cards. Art and William sat on either side of him, Matt was curled up on his lap and James sat at his feet, his head on David's knee. David sighed softly. He was content. He had his Boys, and he had a future of vampiric fun shining brightly before him. 


End file.
